Parque de diversiones
by Pez9
Summary: Marceline invita a la dulce princesa a un parque de diversiones en la nocheosfera
1. El experimento de la princesa

Marceline POV

Mi divina princesa, mi preciosa niña, te amo con todo mi corazón, ahora te observo desde la ventana, claro que tu no lo sabes, estás muy ocupada con tus experimentos y lo entiendo, de echo, ni siquiera conoces mis sentimientos... aunque para ser sincera Bonnie, para ser tan lista, no entiendo cómo no te percatas de estas cosas.

Como todas las noches, me quedé flotando unas cuantas horas sobre tu ventana, y al ver que ibas a desistir después de otro experimento fallido, me retiré sola en la noche.

A veces voy a visitarte mientras duermes, me da una sensación dulcemente alegre el verte dormir, aunque siempre me da algo de tentación beber ese rojo de tu linda cara rosada, por eso casi no lo hago.

Estaba a punto de volver a casa cuando te oí refunfuñar.

Bonniebel: Estúpidos experimentos, estúpido palacio, estúpido trabajo ¡UUGGH! Estoy tan...

Marceline: ¿Cansada, princesa?

Te sorprendiste al verme y tropezaste con tus sábanas, cayendo con un fuerte estruendo en el suelo.

Marceline: Mira por donde vas, tonta- Te extendí la mano pero te negabas a tomarla.

Bonniebel: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Marceline: Que cruel- volé encima de ti- paseaba por el lugar y te escuché quejarte, no pensé que tu vida podría ser... uh... ¿Como se dice?... ¿Frustrante?

Bonniebel: Mi vida no es frustrante- Dijiste cruzando los brazos.

Marceline: Ya veo- Te molesté- Solo estás enojada porque tus trabajitos no funcionaron ¿Verdad?

Bonniebel: ¿Te irás?

Marceline: No tengo ganas.

Bonniebel: Se que no suelo hacer esto pero si no te vas... ¿Entonces me ayudarías con algo?

Marceline: ¿Le pides ayuda a la reina vampiro? ¿La que canta canciones desagradables? ¿La que no se toma nada encerio? ¿La gobernante con menos responsabilidades? ¿La...

Bonniebel: Entiendo, bien, si no quieres solo vete, me voy a dormir.

Marceline: Nunca dije que no- Te levanté por los hombros y te llevé flotando al asiento de tu escritorio- Digame lo que debo hacer, comandante.

Bonniebel: Bien- Dijiste con lo que me pareció un mal genio fingido- trato de lograr el viaje en el tiempo.

Marceline: Ahh... Simon ya lo logró... con magia.

Bonniebel: ¡Si, eso ya lo sé!- Dijiste con mal genio.

Marceline: Oooh... Ya veo... La princesita está celosa ¿Verdad?

Bonniebel: ¿Sabes? Me voy a dormir.

Marceline: Hey, hey, hey...- Te detuve- ¿Cuál es el problema? Tal vez la ciencia nunca llegue a ser tan poderosa como la magia, pero para usarla necesitas esto- te piqué la cabeza- Algo que no todos los magos tienen.

Bonniebel: G-Gracias... supongo...

Marceline: ¿Cómo que supongo?- rei

Bonniebel: Ugh, olvídalo, ¿Me ayudarás?

Marceline: Claro- Deslicé mi brazo entero por tu escritorio.

Bonniebel: ¡Marceline!

Marceline: Así está mejor- tomé tu suave y dulce mano, pero de inmediato me la arrebataste.

Bonniebel: ¿¡Que demonios sucede contigo!?

Marceline: Trabajas demasiado para superar algo que nunca podrás superar... o tal vez si, pero te costaría una vida y no dejaré que la desperdicies.

Bonniebel: ¡Desperdicio mi vida como quiero! ¿¡Sabes cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa investigación!?

Marceline: Exacto, llevabas mucho tiempo, ven conmigo, déjame darte un día de tranquilidad.

Bonniebel: ¡¿Como te atreves a...?! ¡¿Después de arruinar mi investigación?! ¡¿Porqué pedir tu ayuda?! ¡Era más que claro que harías algo como esto!

Marceline: Cálmate, no la habría arruinado si no supiera que luego puedo arreglarlo.

Bonniebel: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone que vas a...?

Marceline: Shhh- te puse en dedo en tu labio- Te lo diré pero sal conmigo.

Bonniebel: ¿Q-Qué? ¿Q-Quieres decir que...?- Enrojeciste repentinamente.

Marceline: Si, en una cita, tengo boletos para un parque de diversiones en la nocheosfera y sería genial que...

Bonniebel: ¿Qué? No, a ese lugar no me acercaré jamás.

Marceline: Bonnieeee...- Te dije como una niña consentida.

Bonniebel: ¡No me llames así! Dulce princesa, D.P o Bubblegum, pero no uses mi primer nombre ¿Está claro?

Marceline: Como el agua, Booooonniebel- Me burlé de ti y enrojeciste de ira.

Bonniebel: N-No pienso ir a ningún lugar contigo, menos a la nocheosfera.

Marceline: Ugh, ¡Bien, señorita perfecta!- Fui lentamente a tu ventana y hablaba por cada paso lento que daba- Me voy, Bonnie... No volveré... Tal vez invite a alguien más a pasar un rato genial conmigo... como a la princesa salvaje... o talvez a la princesa Slime ¡O hasta la grumo...!

Bonniebel: ¡Marceline!- Tomaste mi brazo un paso antes de que cruzara la ventana- E-Está bien... iré.

Marceline: Así me gusta- Piqué tu nariz y te subí encima mío.

Bonniebel: N-no iremos volando ¿Verdad?

Marceline: Es la forma más rápida, princesa- Sonreíste, no parecías asustada.

Salí disparada de la ventana, llegamos sobre las nubes, la noche se veía hermosa.

Bonniebel: Esto es... interesante- sonreíste abrazándome más- Por cierto ¿Cómo piensas reponer mi trabajo?

Marceline: Oh, eso, bien, iré a la ciudad de los magos, buscaré un hechizo y lo arreglaré... con magia.

Bonniebel: ¡MARCELINE!- Me reclamaste con furia.

* * *

Holaaa ^^ No sabía si subir esto en realidad, pero bueno, vemos que sale

Dejen reviews :DD


	2. En la casa Abadeer

**En la casa Abadeer**

Aterricé en el balcón de mi habitación en la casa de mi padre y te bajé de mi espalda.

Bonniebel: ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿No íbamos a ir a un parque de diversiones?

Marceline: Es una parada rápida- te sonreír- solo vengo a saludarlo.

Bonniebel: ¿A quien?

Marceline: A mi...

Hunson: ¡Marceline!- Me saludó al entrar en la habitación- Escuché que estabas por aquí, sabía que vendrías aquí antes que a ningún lado.

Marceline: A él... mi padre- Puse mi mano sobre mi frente- Bonniebel, est...- me lanzaste una mirada asesina- Claro, Bubblegum, este es mi padre, Hunson Abadeer, Papi, ella es Bubblegum, la princesa del dulce reino.

Hunson: ¿Así que esta es Bonniebel?

Me miraste con odio.

Hunson: Linda,- tomó tu mano intentando hacer una reverencia- he oído maravillas de ti por parte de Marceline, de verdad que eres tan linda como dice, si supieras las cosas que escribe de ti en su diario...

Marceline: ¡Papá!- Mis mejillas enrojecieron y tu reíste un poco... esperen... ¿Dijo mi diario?- ¡¿Haz estado leyendo mi diario?!

Hunson: Te comportas como una niña.

Marceline: ¡Papá! ¡Siempre haces esto! Nos vamos Bonniebel- tomé violentamente tu rosada mano.

Hunson: ¿Ya se van?

Marceline: Tenemos algo importante que hacer- Dije llevándote- _Y no quiero que sigas diciéndole estupideces a Bonnie._- Le dije en mi mente.

Hunson: Quédense a cenar niñas, por favooooor- dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño ¬¬.

Marceline: No

Bonniebel: Vamos "Aaaabadeer"- ¿Te estabas burlando de mi apellido, BONNIEBEL?- Será divertido.

Marceline: No, te aseguro que no lo será.

Hunson: Creo que alguien quiere escuchar algún pasaje de tu diario- Dijo como amenaza.

...

Marceline: Creo que podemos quedarnos unos momentos.

Hunson: Bien niñas, siéntense.

Mi padre nos llevó a la mesa de la sala y te sentó en frente de mi, raramente, supongo que sabía que para mi no eras una simple amiga... cuando le hablaba de ti... pensaba que no le importaba o que no estaba escuchando, tal parece que me equivoqué.

Hunsos: Cuéntame Bonniebel ¿Cómo es el dulce reino?

Bonniebel: Oh, es un lugar hermoso, hecho enteramente de dulces, con muchos dulces ciudadanos que me ayudan en la labor de gobernarlos.

Hunson: ¿Y esos ciudadanos? háblame de ellos.

Bonniebel: Bien... uh... son todos muy dulces, los quiero a todos como ellos a mi, también son muy activos y energéticos.

Hunson: Entonces, podríamos decir que tienen una gran alma- Sonrió maliciosamente, eso no me gustaba.

Bonniebel: Claro.

Marceline: Eh... Bon... Bubblegum, creo que debemos irnos.

Hunson: Dime ¿Son asustadizos?- Su sonrisa se ensanchó, era más escalofriante y grande que antes.

Bonniebel: Mucho, de echo, cuando se aterrorizan pueden llegar a explotar, una vez, una horda de zombis llegó al dulce reino y nosotros tratábamos de evitar que se enteraran, hice que un amigo hiciera una promesa real para que no se los dijera...- A mi padre se le hizo agua la boca

Marceline: Bubblegum, enserio deberíamos irnos.

Hunson: Shh, no interrumpas Marcy- Ahora se dirigía a ti- ¿No te gustaría invitarme al dulce reino a conocer a tus dulces ciudadanos?

Marceline: Listo, nos vamos- Me levanté de la mesa y te tomé de la muñeca casi arrastrándote fuera del lugar.

Bonniebel: ¡Marceline! ¡Esta no es manera de...!

Marceline: Oh, tu cállate ¿No ves lo que quiere? ¡Es un demonio de la nocheosfera! Créeme que si tuviera típico padre que adora a la chica de su hijo, te lo presentaría con gusto.

Bonniebel: ¿Uh? ¿Qué dijiste?- Paré de repente y me cubrí la boca al darme cuenta de lo que te había dicho.

Marceline: N-Nada, nos vamos.

Hunson: Pero Marceline, solo estaba entablando una linda conversación con tu...

Marceline: No, por glob papá, intenta comportarte al menos cuando traigo a alguien conmigo.

Hunson: Nos estábamos llevando bien, solo le preguntaba sobre sus ciudadanos.

Marceline: ¿Para luego robarte sus almas?

Hunson: ¿Tu crees que yo haría eso?- Sonrió con una pena fingida.

Marceline: Adiós- Te tomé de los brazos y te llevé volando fuera del la ventana.

Estabamos a unos metros sobre lo que podría decirse las nubes, ya que la nocheosfera está bajo la tierra, te habías quedado callada desde que salimos.

Marceline: Lo siento.

Bonniebel: ¿Huh? ¿Porqué te disculpas, Abadeer?

Marceline: Okey, basta con eso- pateé tu espalda, riendo- Por mi papá, debes pensar que todos los demonios de la nocheosfera son como él, sedientos de sangre y almas, y con nada de interés por algo que no sea para su beneficio.

Bonniebel: A mi no me pareció así, tu padre seguramente es... uhh... algo...

Marceline: ¿Malvado?

Bonniebel: Seeh, podría decirse, pero se ve que te ama y eso es lo importante, yo por ejemplo, no tuve padres que en verdad me criaran, todo lo hacían las institutrices.

Marceline: Hey, nunca me haz hablado de tu familia- te cambié de mis brazos a mi espalda- Háblame de ella.

Bonniebel: Podemos dejar eso para otro día.

Marceline: Como quieras- Te dije con un tono algo indiferente- ¡Oh! ¡Mira! Ya casi llegamos, vamos a aterrizar.

Bonniebel: Okey... ha-hazme un favor.

Marceline: ¿Cual?

Bonniebel: N-no me dejes sola... aún me da algo de miedo la nocheosfera.

guardé silencio por unos segundos.

Marceline: Claro, miedosa- acaricié tus rosados cabellos y pusiste una cara de fastidio.

* * *

AL FIN! uff, perdón por demorarme tanto, pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer en mi colegio, de echo, debería estar estudiando . . pero como soy bien malota, me vale :DD okno u.u

¡Me casharon! Si, veo los episodios pirateados de hora de aventura xDD se podría decir que esa noche era el mismo día de "Bad timing", o así me lo imaginaba yo.

Gracias Nya-sama(? *O*

Y sobre el punto de vista, pensé que incomodaría a la gente, pero como veo que no, lo seguiré usando ^^

Dejen sus reviews :33


	3. El parque y el acosador

**El parque y el acosador**

Llegamos al parque de diversiones, era hermoso, desde que era pequeña no había visto uno igual, miles de demonios se juntaban para crear las atracciones y los demás jugaban en ellas, todo estaba lleno de luces y variados tonos rojizos.

Miré a mi lado y te vi con una sonrisa de inmensa alegría, como si fueras una niña de nuevo.

Marceline: ¿Te gusta esto?

Bonniebel: Si...- Dijiste aún mirando el parque con ojos brillantes de alegría.

Marceline: ¿Entramos?

Bonniebel: Por supuesto- Te ofrecí mi brazo y lo miraste algo confundida.

Marceline: Tómalo, lenta princesa.

Bonniebel: N-no pensarán que somos... uh... ¿Novias?- Te sonrojaste de una forma adorable.

Marceline: ¿Importa eso, su majestad? Estamos en la nocheosfera, a nadie le importa nada que los demás hagan.

Bonniebel: Okey- Sonreíste como si te hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y tomaste mi brazo al tiempo que apoyabas tu cabeza en mi hombro.

Nos metimos a la fila, no era tan larga, después de todo, no a muchas personas de por aquí les gusta este tipo de cosas, aunque en medio de toda esa gente había una figura que me incomodaba, me parecía conocida, un cabello blanco, una piel azul y una esencia de mago... mierda, ya recordaba quien era.

Ash: ¡Mar-Mar! ¿Cómo te va?- El muy hijo de su bleep-blop se acercaba a saludar como si nada.

Bonniebel: ¿Quién es?- Me susurraste.

Marceline: Solo ignóralo- te susurré de vuelta.

Bonniebel: ¿Es algún amigo?

Marceline: No, cállate- te dije algo brusca, pero aún susurrando.

Ash: ¿Holaaa? ¿Marceline? ¿Me recuerdas?- Ah, como no recordarte, maldito.

Bonniebel: ¿Es tu ex-novio?

Marceline: Si, shh ¿Eso querías saber?- te golpeé suavemente el brazo.

Bonniebel: Que madura...

Marceline: ¿Recuerdas a Hambo?- asentiste- Él se lo vendió a esa bruja.

Bonniebel: Su nombre es Ash ¿O me equivoco?

Marceline: No, estás bien- Ash comenzó a picar mi hombro.

Ash: Mar-Mar, Marceline, oye, hey, Marceline, te hablo a ti.

Marceline: ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!- Me giré y cambié a forma de demonio.

Bonniebel: ¡Marceline!- Sujetaste mi brazo con fuerza y volví a mi forma.

Ash: Quiero...- Me tomó del brazo para susurrarme algo- Quiero que me presentes a esa bella chica que traes contigo.

Le di un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejó en el suelo, luego me acerqué a su rostro.

Marceline: Lástima, ya es mía- Regresé contigo cuando estábamos a punto de comprar el boleto- Dos boletos, por favor.

El demonio que nos atendía era realmente torpe, no sabía nada de lo que estaba haciendo, cada vez que vengo, la nocheosfera está peor, tomé dos boletos y me fui.

Marceline: Gracias.

Caminamos en dirección a la entrada, donde estaba Ash aún tirado en el suelo.

Ash: Marceline, por favor- Se paró y comenzó a seguirnos.

Bonniebel: M-Marceline...

Marceline: Tú solo camina e ignóralo.

Seguimos caminando así durante un rato, en todo momento Ash nos seguía "a escondidas" como si estuviera acosándote, pero después de algún tiempo nos dejó de importar y lo ignoramos completamente.

No nos habíamos subido a ninguna atracción, ninguna llamaba mi atención, solo recorrimos el parque; entonces, vi una casa embrujada a la que podíamos ir.

Marceline: Hey Bonnie- Te piqué el hombro- ¿No quieres pasar un buen susto ahí?

Bonniebel: Claro, porque no.

Marceline: ¿Estás segura? Podría haber cualquier clase de monstruo ahí, después de todo, estás en la nocheosfera, baby- reíste disimuladamente.

Bonniebel: No tienes porqué preocuparte por mi- me guiñaste el ojo haciéndome sonrojar levemente.

Marceline: Pues entremos- te sonreí y tomé tu mano para llevarte a la casa embrujada.

Estábamos en frente de ella y te hice pasar primero, estaba completamente oscuro y había un túnel que señalaba el inicio del juego.

Marceline: Iré primero, no quiero que te asustes de más, o que te de un infarto y tenga que darle explicaciones a tus ciudadanos.

Bonniebel: Bien, pero no te confíes mucho.

Caminamos por el oscuro pasillo donde se escuchaban verdaderos gritos de tortura por parte de los trabajadores, era la nocheosfera después de todo, nunca solté tu mano, no quería que te asustaras. De pronto, todos los gritos se apagaron y una débil luz iluminó el pasillo o más bien la cueva ya que tenía forma de una, nos quedamos paradas, algo confundidas y luego de la nada salió de la nada un horrible demonio con un espantoso quejido que ponía los pelos de puntas.

Marceline: ¡La concha de la...!

Bonniebel:¡ Marceline!- reíste burlonamente, mi respiración estaba entrecortada por el susto- ¿Con que no querías que me asustara? ¿No prefieres que vaya yo adelante, miedosa?

Marceline: P-Por favor, cualquiera se asusta cuando una cosa como esta te salta en frente- Abracé al demonio como si fuera un perrito.

Ash: Yo no me asusté.

Marceline: ¡¿Que mierda haces aquí?

Ash: Vamos, Marceline...

Le susurré algo a la bestia sin que Ash pudiera oírlo y en eso, esta salió completamente de donde fuera que había salido para asustarnos y se encargó de perseguir al mago hasta para que se fuera del lugar.

Bonniebel: ¡Oh, mira!- De repente apuntaste a un carrito de estos típicos de casas embrujadas- subamos.

Marceline: Ahora comenzará el verdadero terror- moví mis dedos de forma macabra mientras subías al carro.

Pasaron unos segundos en el que las dos intentábamos averiguar como hacer partir el carro y luego este salió disparado con una velocidad impresionante.

Marceline: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡WOHOOOOOOO!- Levantaba los brazos y gritaba con emoción.

Pasamos por las bocas de miles de demonios aterradores (no quiero mencionar por donde salimos) mientras emitían unas risas macabras, lo cual me encantaba.

Bonniebel: M-Marceline...- Te miré percatándome de ti, estabas aferrada a mi, escondiendo tu cabeza- Vamos muy rápido, haz que pare, por favor.

Marceline: Pero Bonnie...

Bonniebel: No me importa como, pero hazlo, tengo miedo.

Marceline: Yo estoy aquí Bonnie, no te preocupes- te sonreí.

Tomé forma de demonio y te abracé con fuerza, salí del carrito y quedé volando unos segundos en el aire, justo cuando el transporte se había ido aterricé en el piso y tomé mi forma normal, tomándote con delicadeza como toda una doncella.

Marceline: ¿Se fue tu miedo?

Bonniebel: S-Si... l-lo siento, me siento una cobarde- sonreíste con vergüenza y te bajé de mis brazos- es solo que... las cosas a grandes velocidades me asustan un poco.

Marceline: Si, eres una cobarde, por suerte tenías a esta reina vampiro que te salvará cuando lo necesites.

Bonniebel: Eres mi heroína, Marceline- Me abrazaste en agradecimiento y con una gran sonrisa.

¿Cuantas veces Finn te había salvado la vida para recibir un trato como este? Miles, me siento agradecida de que a mi solo me exigieras una.

Marceline: Pero ahora no tenemos como salir- Estaba algo oscuro, pero lo suficientemente iluminado para ver partes del rostro de la otra- hey, mira, arriba hay una salida- de ahí entraba la luz.

Miré el agujero por unos segundos, analizando si podríamos caber ella, y yo con forma de demonio; de pronto sentí una respiración cerca de mi oído.

Marceline: ¿Q-Que fue eso?- Me giré rápidamente y te encontré oliendo mi cabello- ¿Qué demonios haces, Bonniebel?

Bonniebel: N-Nada- sonreíste inocentemente.

Marceline: Eres una pervertida- tomé tus cachetes y comencé a estrujarlos.

Bonniebel: ¡No soy una pervertida!- Ahora volvías a enojarte como siempre.

Marceline: ¿Ah, no?- comencé a picarte la panza- dilo, di que eres una pervertida.

Bonniebel: ¡No lo soy!- Sabía que ese era tu punto débil, eras una persona muy sensible a las cosquillas- ¡Basta! Jajajajaja ¡Me haces cosquillas!

De repente te tropezaste haciéndome caer sobre ti, con nuestros labios a solo centímetros de tocarse, las dos enrojecimos repentinamente y me quité de ti de inmediato.

Marceline: L-Lo siento...

Bonniebel: P-Perdonam...

Las dos nos miramos unos segundos y comenzamos a acercar nuestros rostros, ninguna de las dos estaba segura de lo que hacía, por lo que avanzábamos algo lento.

Ash: ¡Ugh! ¡Bésense, por favor!- Ash había salido detrás de una roca en el túnel, tenía sangre en la nariz.

Marceline: ¡Hijo de Bleep-blop!

Bonniebel: ¡Maldito voyerista!

Rápidamente te tomé, me transformé en demonio y salí por el agujero, lamentablemente mis cálculos no fueron tan correctos así que rompí gran parte de la cueva, probablemente dañando algunos demonios.

Las dos flotábamos en el aire mientras Ash continuaba siguiéndonos.

Ash: ¡Vamos chicas, no sean así, solo quiero hablarles!

Volé sobre el parque, revisando cada juego donde pudiéramos escondernos, perfectamente pude haberme vuelto invisible, pero te traía a ti y no podía hacer mucho; de pronto, sentí que lo habíamos perdido y entré a otra atracción con forma de cueva, dentro había un bote, te subí y luego subí yo, por suerte, estaba completamente oscuro, si ese maldito entraba, al menos no podría vernos

* * *

He vuelto! Me extrañaron?! No? nadie...? okey U_U

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo , esperen el siguiente... con mucha paciencia xDD He tenido bastantes cosas que hacer últimamente, pero bueno uwu

Espero sus Reviews :DD


	4. Felices por siempre

**Felices por siempre**

Bonniebel: ¿Dónde estamos?

Marceline: No lo se.

Bonniebel: ¿Lo perdimos?

Marceline: Probablemente.

Bonniebel: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Marceline: Esperar.

Bonniebel: ¿Esperar q...?

Te viste interrumpida por una música repentina y unas luces que iluminaron el lugar, un empalagosamente rosado lugar, cuando nuestra visión se acostumbró al brillo, descubrimos que venía de un gran cartel con corazones...

PB/M: "El túnel del amor"...- Leímos, incómodas.

Marceline: Uhh... b-bueno... para ser de la nocheosfera es bastante... bastante interes...

Me interrumpiste con lo que habíamos querido terminar antes de salir huyendo, un dulce beso de tus dulces y chiclosos labios, se sentía tan bien, mi fría boca por primera vez se sentía cálida, sin necesidad de nada, tu color rosado ni siquiera llegó a tentarme, saber que sentías lo mismo que yo era suficiente.

Mantuvimos los ojos cerrados, sin separar nuestros labios, durante todo el recorrido, pero pudimos notar como de repente se oscureció, habíamos salido del lugar y no nos importaba quién nos viera demostrando nuestro amor, la nocheosfera se había vuelto mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, donde podíamos besarnos y tomar nuestras manos sin ser interrumpidas y que ti no te importara lo que dijeran de nosotras, era nuestra felicidad, y por primera vez, no era nuestra responsabilidad que fuera o no también la de otros.

Nos separamos y me miraste con dulzura (xD) tomé tu mano y te ayudé a bajar, no nos dirigimos la palabra, aún quería conservar el momento y supongo que tu pensabas igual.

Caminando con los dedos entrelazados por todo el parque, descubrimos un juego al que no habíamos subido, la rueda de la fortuna, con luces espectaculares, cabinas cerradas y sorprendentemente en buen estado, lo que no era normal en esta zona de Ooo, caminamos hacia ella y nos subimos, una en frente de la otra, ambas mirando por los vidrios.

Marceline: Bubblegum...

Bonniebel: ¿Hum?- Me miraste extrañada, pero con ternura a la vez.

Marceline: Hey...- Repentinamente tomé tus manos, me arrodillé en el piso y te dije con ojos iluminados- Se mi novia, luego casate conmigo y tengamos muchos, muchos hijos, vivamos felices para siempre, dime que si Bonniebel ¿Siiii?

Reiste como una maestra a la que su alumno de cinco años se le está declarando, debo admitir que eso me espantó un poco, luego me abrazaste tan fuerte que me costaba respirar.

Bonniebel: Si Marceline, casemonos, tengamos hijos y vivamos felices por siempre- tomaste mis hombros y nos separaste- Pero por ahora, que estamos tan jóvenes, solo seamos novias- besaste mi frente.

Marceline: ¿Jóvenes? Tengo mil y tu ochocientos veintitantos, ya no tienes diecinueve, estás vieeeeeeja, princesa- sonreí burlonamente, te sonrojaste e inflaste la mejillas en expresion de enojo- pero me basta ser tu novia, si me prometes que estaremos juntas por siempre.

Bonniebel: Lo prometo, mi reina vampiro- Nos volvimos a besar.

Y así seguimos juntas por siempre hasta ahora, tuvimos dos hijos (Yo:No pregunten, cienciaaaaa) el mayor, Simon, estoy segura de que será un gran gobernante de Ooo y la menor, Mery, vive su vida sin preocupaciones, al igual que nosotras, el reino parece haberse tomado bien nuestra relación y todo fluye en armonía por aqui.

Narradora POV

Simon: ¡Mamá! ¡El abuelo me ha estado molestando de nuevo!

Bonniebel: Abadeer...- Dijo en tono amenazador

Hunson: C-Cálmate Peebles, solo jugabamos.

Bonniebel: Ahá- puso una expresión de indiferencia

Marceline: ¿Que sucede ahí?- La reina de los vampiros y dulces, había entrado, con la pequeña Mery de cuatro años en brazos.

Hunson: Un pequeño percance del negocio familiar, es todo- sonrió intentando mostrar inocencia.

Marceline: Ahá- puso la misma expresión que su esposa hace unos segundos- como sea, ha venido alguien especial a verlos.

El Rey helado había entrado por las puertas del palacio, junto a su amada Betty, quien no había logrado volverlo a la normalidad, pero si devolverle algo de cordura.

Simon: ¡Tío Simon! ¡Tía Betty!- El pequeño niño corría hacia el anciano y la científica.

RH: ¡Chico que al parecer tiene el mismo nombre que yo!- Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó- Dime ¿Haz conseguido alguna princesa?

Simon: Tio, tengo solo nueve años- se quejó.

RH: ¿Y? ¡A esa edad estaba rodeado de hermosas princesas que...!

Betty: Simon...

RH: Pero ninguna tan bella con mi princesa Betty.

Betty: Ahá- Tres veces había sido utilizada esa expresión de desdén.

Simon: Hey, tía Betty- le susurró- ¿Ha habido mejoras en él?

Betty: Hasta ahora, nada muy nuevo, pero vamos mejorando- acarició tiernamente sus cabellos- gracias por preocuparte.

La pequeña niña se acababa de percatar de que sus amados tíos habían entrado al palacio.

Mery: ¡Tíos!- saltó de los brazos de su madre y corrió a abrazarlos.

Hunson: ¿Y que hay de mi?- Una expresión de falso pesar de dibujó en su rostro, la pequeña se detuvo y lo miró con una inocente sonrisa.

Mery: En el fondo no te odiamos tanto.

Hunson: ¡Awwww!- La abrazó fuertemente- ¡Eres tan malvada!

Mery: ¡Suéltame!- decía mientras reía.

Las dos reinas de los vampiros y los dulces observaban la feliz escena desde una esquina de la sala.

Marceline: ¿Te imaginaste que terminaríamos así?- estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en la pared.

Bonniebel: Si te soy sincera, si, siempre esperé un final feliz contigo.

Marceline: ¡Awwww! ¡Dame azúcar, mi princesa!- La tomó de las mejillas y la llevó a sus labios.

Bonniebel: Los niños...

Los pequeños las miraban con asco.

Simon: ¡Madres! ¡Porfavor! Guagh, por eso nunca me casaré.

RH: Simon, aprende a ser hombre- tomó a betty de la misma manera y la besó apasionadamanete.

M/S: ¡Guaaagh!

Simon: Vamos con el abuelo- la pequeña asintió.

Hunson: ¡Siii!- Abrió sus brazos para ser abrazado.

Simon:...Mejor no...- los niños se fueron a sus habitaciones, dejando al padre de la vampira con un puchero berrinchudo.

Nuestras protagonistas se miraron a los ojos y se besaron con ternura, habían cumplido su promesa y vivido junto a la otra, por siempre.

* * *

He terminado! :DDDD Y debo decir que es el primer fanfic de Bubbline que termino, y también decir que no me importa que no hayan comentado el último capitulo, no me importa que hayan roto mi corazón, n-no me importa... de ver... *se va a llorar a un rincón* okey, no.

Espero que me digan si les gustó el fic o no, me dio la sensación que me dejé llevar mucho en cuanto a que el final no tiene mucho que ver con el desarrollo, pero es mi opinión, ustedes dirán ^^

ah, también estoy pensando en hacer un fanfic Bubbline con temática de "Romeo y Julieta", si llego a hacerlo, espero que pasen a leerlo ^_^

Nos leemos :DD


End file.
